The present invention relates to a printing device for use either with a preferably portable, label printing and applying machine (hereafter referred to as a "hand labeler") or with a tagging machine, and more particularly relates to a type positioning mechanism for use in the printing device, in which desired printing types can be selectively brought into correct printing positions. Various type positioning mechanisms are shown in application Ser. No. 837,542, filed Sept. 28, 1977.
Especially due to wear of the mechanical parts, conventional type positioning mechanisms have often failed to bring desired printing types into the correct printing positions with the resultant disadvantage that it is impossible to obtain clear and correct printing.